


Midlife Crisis

by BakaDoll



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, M/M, Midlife Crisis, Shower Sex, dinner preparations gone wrong, domestic Hartwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: It's Harry's 55th birthday, but he isn't too happy about the occasion. Eggsy tries his best to change that, but with a boyfriend who's in the middle of a midlife crisis, that turns out to be harder than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> Let's just act as though this is not an almost exactly one month late birthday gift *goes hide in a corner*  
> it just didn't want to be finished I'm sooo sorryyyy Elle ;o;  
> But I hope you'll like what's come out of it at least ♥

Eggsy had tried everything. He had started the day with breakfast in bed. Harry's favourite even, a proper English breakfast with eggs and tomatoes and baked beans that would almost always get him into a good mood, but not today. He had refused to take the day off, no matter how much Eggsy tried to make him. Therefore they were in a bit of a hurry after breakfast, but Eggsy could tempt him to a quick birthday-shag on the kitchen counter, not that Harry cared too much about being late anyway, but even this - quite fantastic - quickie only did so much to his sour mood. 

Eggsy knew Harry had a bit of a midlife-crisis going on since he hit 54 last year, and it got worse when after V-Day the slight tremor in his left hand wouldn’t go away completely and he was hit with a bad migraine every now and then. But now, on his 55th birthday, his mood was probably the worst Eggsy had seen on him in the last year - and that was counting in that day when Merlin came to Harry’s, then Arthur for barely a week, office with a  _ giant  _ pile of paperwork caused by V-Day. 

And really, Eggsy got it in a way, when in bed Harry joked how he could’ve gone another round twenty years ago but his face didn’t look like he thought it really funny or when after a long day spent behind Arthur’s desk, Eggsy had to run him a bath, almost force him inside and knead the knots out of his neck. He understood it had to be frustrating when your body reminded you that you’ve already surpassed your golden days, especially when you’ve got a younger lover bouncing around you every day and reminding you of how it used to be. But Eggsy also tried to remind Harry of how gorgeous he still was, what a kind and wonderful man and that his age just went to show what a fantastic Kingsman he had been, because most field agents hardly ever hit their 45th birthday, let alone their 50th. 

But none of that helped Eggsy today, because Harry was in a foul mood for the whole day. He wasn’t even allowed to organise a party for him, because Harry didn’t see anything to celebrate about his birthday.

 

“‘Arry, c’mon, ya’re bein’ dramatic,” Eggsy sighed and pushed his lower lip into a little pout as he let himself sink lower into the soft cushions of the chair in front of Harry’s desk, “At least take the goddamned present, fo’ God’s sake.” They stared at each other for a while but Eggsy won the staring contest; Harry shifted in his seat with a frown on his face and reluctantly reached for the small box that had been sitting on his desk untouched since Eggsy had placed it there in the morning.    
Eggsy really hoped this would get Harry at least in a slightly better mood; he had put a lot of thought into the gift. He watched Harry’s face closely as he loosened the golden ribbon, then the black wrapping paper and finally opened the velvety box inside. Harry’s features softened and Eggsy felt as if a heavy weight was taken off his shoulders.

“What does it do?” Harry asked as he gently pulled the tie pin from its cushion and weighed it in his hands. 

  
“It got a panic button that’ll alarm Merlin ‘n me if ya press it ‘n it can shoot paralysin’ darts.”

 

“Hmm,” Harry hummed thoughtfully and turned the pin between his fingers, careful as not to accidentally press any buttons, “It’s beautiful. And a very thoughtful gift. Thank you, darling boy.”

 

Eggsy’s grin was almost blinding when Harry’s eyes flickered up to him. “Ya’re welcome, Baby,” he said happily.

That was more like it. Harry seemed a little less bitter about his birthday, if the small smile that played around his lips was any sign.

 

A few hours later Eggsy was at home, waiting for Harry to return from HQ too. He had left two hours earlier than Harry so he could prepare a nice dinner and draw a bubble bath for them to share afterwards. Well, that had been the plan at least. When Harry opened the front door and announced his arrival Eggsy was currently shouting profanities through the house that would make a sailor blush. Harry slowly made his way to the kitchen from where Eggsy’s voice came and carefully looked around the corner.    
  


“.....Darling, what are you doing?” Eggsy was covered in what looked like Curry, as was the floor around him. There was rice all over the kitchen counter and Harry even noticed some in Eggsy’s hair when he came closer to his very unhappily looking boyfriend.   
  


“.....cookin’. Or tryin’ to,” Eggsy grumbled and collected the pot from the floor to put it in the sink with a little more force than necessary. “Was almost done ‘n then I lost the grip on the pot, it fell and I tried to catch it mid-air but all I achieved was pushin’ the bowl of rice over.”

A fond smile crept on Harry’s lips. He couldn’t not smile, looking at Eggsy covered in homemade Curry Harry knew would’ve tasted fantastic, a sulk on his face and rice sticking in his hair. Gently he picked a grain from Eggsy’s blond hair. 

“I wanted to prepare a bath too,” Eggsy mumbled, his eyes on the rice grain between Harry’s fingers, “Haven’t done that either.”

 

“Well,” Harry let the rice fall to the floor, it didn’t matter if there was a grain more or less. The kitchen - and Eggsy - was a complete mess anyway, “I’d say first the kitchen could use a clean up and then the both of us could use that too. So how about we get this cleaned and then take a shower?”

It took them a while to clean the kitchen up properly, but once they were done they needed the shower even more. 

Eggsy was still sulking when they were beneath the hot stream of water. Carefully, Harry ran his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, spread the shampoo he had poured into his palm first and made small, circling motions with his fingers until Eggsy’s hair was covered in foam. Despite his obvious efforts to stay upset about the dinner disaster, Eggsy couldn't hold back a quiet, relaxed moan under Harry's ministrations, leaned back into the touch and closed his eyes. 

“Thank you for your efforts, darling boy,” Harry eventually murmured right next to Eggsy’s ear, which caused a shiver to run down Eggsy’s spine as Harry’s hot breath ghosted along the wet skin of his ear and his neck. “I really appreciate that you want to make my birthday as enjoyable to me as possible and I have to admit you were successful. I did quite enjoy the day, even without your homemade Curry.”

 

“Glad I could make it a bit better at least,” Eggsy murmured in response and turned his head to press a gentle kiss to Harry’s jaw. He could feel a bit of stubble, rough against his lips and leaned even further back until his back touched Harry’s chest. Harry’s hands had left their place in Eggsy’s hair and lay still on his shoulders instead. They stayed like that for a while, Eggsy’s lips still pressed to Harry’s skin and the warm stream of water raining down on them, warming the air and fogging the mirror. 

 

“I luv ya. Y’kno’ that, right?” Eggsy murmured eventually and Harry answered with a quiet hum that Eggsy felt more than he heard it, with his back pressed to Harry’s chest.

“I know. And I love you too, dearly so, my darling boy,” Harry replied and made Eggsy smile. Harry moved his head then; he turned his face and his lips searched for Eggsy’s, caught them in a slow and lazy kiss that made Eggsy’s knees go weak and his breath shudder. Harry’s hands, in the meantime, wandered down Eggsy’s arms lazily and eventually stopped when they reached his stomach. Eggsy wanted them to go further down, but he was patient. Sometimes. He tipped his head back until it hit Harry’s shoulder and parted his lips as an invitation that Harry took promptly. The lazy kiss turned into something heated then, tongues and teeth exploring and teasing, and Eggsy reached up to burry one hand in Harry’s wet hair. Eggsy was so distracted by the kiss, he only noticed one of Harry’s hands had been wandering again when it grabbed his arse - hard - and one impatient finger already pressed up against his hole. Eggsy broke the kiss with a surprised gasp and pushed his arse up against the touch as his eyes fluttered shut and a wave of arousal washed over him. His grip in Harry’s hair tightened, as did Harry’s firm one on his arse, and Eggsy already choked on a moan when Harry pushed his finger just slightly harder against his hole and its tip slipped in easily, his body hardly resisting the intrusion. Harry hummed approvingly.

 

“Look at you, my darling boy, still all open and pliant from taking my cock so well this morning, aren’t you?” He pushed his finger further, slowly, the constant stream of water from the shower wetting the digit enough for it not to hurt Eggsy who was, indeed, still loose from their morning shag. Eggsy only answered with a quiet whimper and tried to push his arse further, to take more of Harry’s finger, faster, but Harry’s hand on his arse kept him in place. He tortured him with what felt like hours of slow finger fucking before he even added a second and eventually a third finger, and by the end of it Eggsy was a whimpering, sobbing mess, melted into Harry’s arm and willing to do  _ anything _ for Harry to finally get on with it and fuck him properly.

 

“C’mon, ‘Arry, stop bein’ a fuckin’ tease,” he panted. Harry swatted his bum in response and Eggsy yelped, then laughed quietly. 

Harry guided him then, until Eggsy was braced against the wall, his arse pushed away and thighs spread apart, fully on show for Harry to admire and devour. Eggsy could feel Harry’s hands, one in a loose grip on his hips and the other roaming over his arse and the small of his back. Eggsy knew, despite his head hanging down between his shoulders and facing the tiled floor of the shower, that Harry was admiring the view and a shudder ran down his spine, to know Harry was just standing there and looking him up and down, while he was spread open like this. Harry’s hand stopped when it lay between Eggsy’s shoulderblades and slowly, slowly found its way down again, along Eggsy’s spine until it reached the curve of his ass and finally stopped on his arse cheek. With his thumb Harry pulled his cheeks apart and Eggsy shuddered in anticipation. Not much longer, any moment now Harry would-

 

“Fuck,” Eggsy moaned and his head fell even lower between his shoulders when the thick head of Harry’s cock  _ finally _ pushed through the ring of muscles and further, little by little, until Harry was balls-deep buried inside Eggsy’s arse. He stayed like that to give Eggsy some time to get used to the feeling while Harry ran his hand along his back in soothing circles. Eggsy wiggled his arse and gave a quiet whimper, but that was enough of a request for Harry to understand. Tantalisingly slowly he pulled back until only the tip of his cock was still inside Eggsy and then pushed in again, just as slowly. It drove Eggsy mad. He tried to push back and fuck himself faster on Harry’s cock, but Harry had a firm grip on his hip and kept him right where he wanted him. He was completely at Harry’s mercy.

  
  


“‘Arry, please,” he almost sobbed into the crook of his arm, where he buried his face.

 

“What is it, my darling?” Harry asked as though he didn’t know  _ exactly  _ what Eggsy wanted. The twat.

 

“Please,  _ please _ , fuck me properly. I still wanna feel yer cock tomorrow, wanna remember this when I sit on that fuckin’ uncomfortable chair at the round table tomorrow,” Eggsy wasn’t beyond begging. Especially because he knew what it could do to Harry. Which is why he probably shouldn’t have been surprised by what followed, but he was nevertheless. 

When suddenly Harry grabbed his hips tightly with both hands and pushed back in  _ hard _ , all air that was left in Eggsy’s lungs was pressed out in one loud, broken moan and he was pushed into the wall. Once he managed to get enough air into his lungs again, a string of profanities followed the moan, all the while Harry still fucked into him like there was no tomorrow. Obscene noises of wet flesh hitting wet flesh, mixed with grunts and moans and gasps filled the air but Eggsy didn’t even hear them, his brain blocked everything out but Harry’s cock and the rush of arousal it sent through Eggsy’s body with each thrust.

 

“Is that more to your liking, my love?” Harry the bastard had the audacity to sound halfway collected, even though he was fucking Eggsy into next week, and Eggsy would be mad, if his lust-clouded brain would be able to feel anything but arousal. He wasn’t even able to form a coherent answer, he just moaned in response.

“‘Arry,” Eggsy whimpered after what felt like an eternity. He didn’t know how long Harry had been fucking him so relentlessly, it could’ve been minutes, but it could’ve been hours as well, “I’m- I can’t--” Another moan kept him from finishing his sentence, but Harry seemed to understand, because he curled one arm around Eggsy’s body and his fingers around Eggsy’s prick. Immediately a renewed rush of arousal went through him and ripped a broken moan from him that died halfway through, when Eggsy’s breath got stuck in his throat when Harry started to move his hand in the same rhythm as he still thrust into Eggsy.

 

Eggsy could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine. His breathing became more and more laboured and his whole body tensed up in anticipation of the white-hot pleasure that shot through him just mere moments later. Eggsy shouted curses and Harry’s name and could feel Harry come inside him a few thrusts later. Harry’s hair tickled his neck when he stilled, a last low moan on his lips and bent over, overwhelmed by his orgasm.

 

They stayed like that for a few long moments, just trying to get their breath back and calming down from the high of their climax. Eventually Eggsy broke the silence.

 

“Dinner’s still ruined tho.”

  
  


They ended up on the couch with pizza. There was a thick, woollen blanket thrown over their legs and Eggsy was curled up against Harry’s side as they watched Pretty Woman. It wasn't what Eggsy had planned for the night, but this was nice too. Harry seemed to enjoy it either way, and that was the most important part.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [my tumblr](http://agent-eggy.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/_bakadoll) and chat with me! ♥


End file.
